Eternal Damnation
by Viva La Zekiel
Summary: /Im not so good at summaries/ /ONESHOT/ /Thirteen x Zero/ /Character death/ /Complete/ “Abaddon… dont be scared…”


The smell, the stench of it was almost overwhelming. The smell of burning flesh…the burning of fire against his skin, burning his feathers, his chest, her arms, legs…the boy let out a scream, his hair also catching fire, as well as his wings, which where already burnt to a crisp, skin black, flaking off.

He was healing himself, though. As fast as all of this was burning off, it was repairing itself…which only forced him to have to deal with this for longer. The boy started to choke, unable to scream any longer. 

The humans, he could see them clearly from behind the glass that allowed him to peer into the other room. They had made him perfect…no matter how much his body was burnt, cut, torn, he would heal almost instantly. The boy pulled against the already melting chains, which where now burning into his skin as well as they melted. He stared at the humans, before he stopped moving all together, causing them to think that he had finally died. 

It didn't take them long before they caught on, and they turned off the fire, and quickly pulled his body from the table, the healing slowing down considerably as his energy levels dropped. 

He hoped for death, he wished for it…but it never came. He knew that the next day, and the day after that, they would continue to throw him into this make shift hell…to be burnt alive again and again…the experiment was placed back in his cell, where he continued to heal, slowly mind you. He leaned his head back, and breathed evenly, trembling with pain, even though he didn't say a single word. 

He couldn't say a word…his body was healing, and he could see that there where scars, faint, but noticeable. Burns, from his body not healing quickly enough…all over his chest, legs, upper arms. 

The experiment looked out of his cell, just in time to see her, the girl who stirred up deep emotions in the boy. An angel, like himself…however, she was not a fallen angel. The boy groaned, then winced as he saw her. Worthless humans, he couldn't help but growl as they literally dragged her down the hall by her wrists, which had chains attached to them to that the humans never actually touched her skin. 

She was probably dead, yes…it hurt the boy to know that they had killed her…but, he didn't feel any pity. That was the wish of most experiments, to die, finally, and be able to find peace. 

Her blood was smearing across the blood, and her face was the only thing that was recognizable. He had never seen anything quite like it…her wings, shredded, her skin, burn and bleeding, decaying. She was wet, though, and the water made her blood run further then it normally should have. What on earth had they done? Suddenly, Thirteen inhaled deeply, and spit up bloody water, breathing forcefully as she winced. 

The boy's eyes widened. So…she was alive after all. The humans seemed just as surprised as he was, and quickly started to pick her up, making sure that she wasn't being dragged anymore. 

"S…Sariel…" He whispered, trembling as the captured archangel's eyes landed on his. She narrowed her eyes a little, and then closed them, falling completely still. It didn't last long, her stillness.

Her wings, though shredded, extended, and she pushed out of the human's arms, falling to the ground without much grace. She was hurt, after all…it was hard for her to stand, but eventually, she pushed herself so she was leaning against the boy's cell, her hand slipping threw the bars. 

The humans who had been dragging her, soon fled, knowing just how dangerous it was to be near a fully strengthened creature like herself. Damaged or not, she could easily kill them off, if she chose to.

He froze. "Abaddon…" She whispered, smirking a little dispite her pain. the boy coudlnt help but moved closer to her, as he leaned his back against the oposite side of the bars, his hand gently touching hers. The Archangel sighed contently, feeling pain welding up in her chest as she tried to continue breathing…just for a little logner. She could feel his fingers intertwining with her own, and she could feel his chest rising and falling almost violently. 

He was sad, she could tell. "Dont be scared…" She muttered, leaning her head back as she closed her eyes, looking upward. 

"Im not scared." He said simply, looking down, instead of up. The girl snickered a little, as her wings twitched. Sariel could feel that he was scared of something. She just didn't know what it was yet. 

She breathed once more, a bit deeper then before. "It is not his fault." She said, out fo nowhere, causing the boy to turn and look at her carefully, showing his confusion in the matter. "Our creator…it is not his fault. Even if you have fallen from his grace…he loves you…" Sariel winced, feeling the boy's hand tighten around hers. 

"Why dosent he save you…Sariel…you are beautiful, good, perfect…why dosent he save you?" the boy asked, tightening his hold on her hand. "Why wont he intervene? If he loves you and I so much…why-"

Sariel pulled her hand away, then looked down. "Abaddon…why do you question our father? Do you hate him so much?" She asked, refusing to look at the boy.

The boy was wihtout words for a wile, before he shook his head, and pushed his hand outside the bars to touch her cheek, covered in blood. Sariel's eyes slid open, before she sighed, and looked down. "I…just don't want to see you…hurting…Sariel." 

The Archangel leaned against his hand, about to speak. She was cut off, however, as the chains around her wrists where pulled tightly, causing her to gasp and topple over backwards. Sariel whined as she was dragged across the harsh grould, one of the braver gaurds taking control over her. Sariel looekd up at him, then growled, her eyes sending chills up the man's spine.

The boy pushed agasint the bars, seeming scared. "Hey! Let her go!" He yelled, having almost fully regained all his energy. He stood up, trembling as he kicked and pushed the bars, trying to get them to give away. "Dont you fucking touch her!"

Sariel glanced over at him, then sighed, wincing a little. She wanted to tell him to stop, to just let it go…Sariel knew that if he made to much of a scene, the more guards would eventually come, and she wouldn't be the only one getting punished. Sariel winced even more as she was dragged further, the man truly thinking that she was compeltely harmless to him.

The boy only got more angry after that point. "I said, don't touch her, filthy human!" the boy yelled more, ignoring her as she pulled agaisnt the chains a little, looking over at the boy again. 

"Abaddon!" she cut him off, staring at the fallen angel with little less then a hopefull look in her eyes. "…Don't be scared…" She whispered, narrowing her eyes in the hopes that he understood. 

And how could he not? He knew very well that she was asking, no pleading for him to let her go. He had been threw enough pain and hurt for one day…the archangel was strogner then him…she could take the pain, she could handle her anger. Sariel still believed that God loved her, and that God would keep her from loosing hope, feeling dispare. Her God gave her strength…something that Abaddon could never understand. 

"…Don't be scared…" Sariel whispered once more, smiling gently as she watched him slid to a sitting position, watching helplessly as she was dragged away, surly to be punished. 

The boy, for the first time in a long time, cried. He was scared for her. He loved her, oh God how he loved that women…if he could, he would forever protect her goodness, forever protect her pureity. 

As he cried, a beautiful, silver butterfly fluttred over towards him, its wings seeming to glow in the darkness that surounded the fallen angel. 

He, the first expeirment, _Zero_, couldn't help but reach out for the butterfly, allowing it to land gracefully on his finger. It was just like her, so Heavenly, so pure…innocent. The girl, the last experiemnt, _Thirteen_, seemed to attract these delightful creautres…

Somehow, they made Zero feel, good. He smiled, and whiped away his tears, knowing that Sariel, no, knowing that _Thirteen_ would be alright. And somehow, he just knew that nothing would break her…she was far to strong to be broken, far to faithful. Knowing this, The fallen angel smiled, then leaned back, allwoing himself to drift into a endless sleep, the darkness if death taking him over. 

Thriteen winced and groaned as she laid there, half alive on her stone cell floors. She could feel the darkness taking oevr her vision…she could feel the heavenly pull that called her back home. She smiled, and closed her eyes, knowing that Abaddon, no, knowing that _Zero_ would be alright. 

As the girl waited for the end, she felt her body going numb…and she allowed herself to dirft into a endles sleep, allwoing the darkness of death to consume her completely. 

She couldn't wait to see him again…in heaven…where they belonged. Because fallen or not, God loved all his creations. He was merciful. And Sariel, was sent, only to save the one who strayed, the one who she loved, and the one who loved her. 

She never asked God to save her from that hell on earth…because she did not want to be saved. Sariel wanted to save Abaddon, no amtter how much pain she had to go threw.

For him…it was worth it.


End file.
